B u t t e r f l y
by lunallachi
Summary: Yang Fang inginkan hanyalah, agar ia bisa dapat bersama Boboiboy kembali. Tidak lebih. :BoyFang:


**See the end of the works for disclaimer and author's notes.**

* * *

"BOBOIBOY!"

Teriakan Fang membahana, pecah, kala matanya menangkap sosok sahabatnya terlempar—jauh, membentur tanah yang menyerupai stalaktit—runcing. _Robek_. Tubuh Boboiboy robek. Benturannya mengenai bagian runcing dari tanah tersebut, menghunus tepat di dada Boboiboy.

Fang berteriak, _tercekat_.

Napasnya habis, dan ia ingin bahwa semua yang barusan dilihatnya adalah mimpi.

 _Hosh. Hosh._

Pandangannya kabur, Fang bingung kenapa. Pemuda dengan surai rambut biru keunguan tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa air mata memburamkan pandangannya, perlahan mengalir ke pipinya, menetes, dan jatuh.

Sama seperti Boboiboy yang jatuh, dengan darah merah segar terlihat dari tubuhnya, sang pahlawan Bumi, gugur kali ini dalam melaksanakan tugasnya.

 _Tidak, tidak_.

Fang mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia mulai kehabisan napas karena berlari. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin melihat Boboiboy lebih dekat, ingin mengecek keadaan pemuda tersebut. Ingin mengecek sahabat baiknya—apakah ia baik-baik saja.

 _Hosh. Hosh._

 _ **Duk!**_

"Ah!"

Fang tersandung.

Ia jatuh, badannya terguling-guling, dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Boboiboy. Nampak luka lebam dan baret terlihat di lengannya akibat membentur setiap partikel runcing maupun tumpul yang ada di tanah tersebut begitu ia terguling tadi. Namun ia hiraukan itu. Rasa sakitnya tergantikan oleh rasa _shock_ —karena kali ini iris merah marun Fang dapat melihat Boboiboy lebih dekat.

"Boboi—boy…?"

Tangan Fang bergetar begitu ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menyentuh Boboiboy yang menutup mata. Darah mengalir keluar dari sudut mulut Boboiboy yang terkatup. Kedua mata Boboiboy terpejam, nampak tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda dengan topi jingga itu akan membuka matanya.

"H-hey… kau bercanda 'kan—Boboiboy—bangun—"

Mulut Fang bergetar ketika mengucapkan itu semua, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Boboiboy. Fang menarik napas dalam ketika melihat lebih dekat kondisi tubuh Boboiboy—melihat bagaimana tanah runcing itu menghunus dadanya, membuat pakaian Boboiboy basah akan warna merah—darah.

" _U—hu—"_

Rasa sesak muncul dari diri Fang. Perutnya bergejolak, seperti akan pecah, dan Fang memuntahkan isi perutnya sambil terisak.

Tidak. Ia _tidak_ percaya ini.

Boboiboy…

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

 _Tidaktidaktidak—_

Seharusnya Fang yang menerima serangan itu. Seharusnya Fang yang terhunus oleh tanah itu. Seharusnya Fang yang sekarang—berada di tempat Boboiboy. _Seharusnya Fang yang sekarang—_

Pikiran Fang mendadak kosong.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah teriakan kencang, yang berasal dari diri ia sendiri.

* * *

…

..

.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung singkat.

Namun jelas sekali setiap orang yang datang, enggan untuk beranjak pergi, seakan tidak menerima kepergian sang pahlawan dari Bumi. Rasa sedih yang mendalam terlihat jelas dari setiap para pelayat yang datang. Dunia tengah berduka. Pahlawan bumi yang dielu-elukan oleh masyarakat telah pergi, _untuk selamanya._

Meskipun hal tersebut akan menyisakan bekas luka kesedihan yang mendalam, namun mereka semua tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya larut dalam kesedihan.

Hingga hari menjelang sore, dan perlahan kompleks pemakaman tersebut pun sepi. Menyisakan empat orang kawan—sahabat baik—Boboiboy, yang masih mematung di depan nisan sang pahlawan.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang melontarkan kata. Semua larut dalam diam.

Bahkan ketika langit meneteskan air hujan—seolah semesta ikut berduka akan kepergiannya—keempat kawan tersebut tidak beranjak pergi, masih diam berdiri di depan batu nisan tersebut.

Yaya dan Ying, adalah yang pertama terisak, hingga akhirnya keduanya melangkahkan kaki, pergi dari kompleks pemakaman.

Selanjutnya Gopal. Nampak pria keturunan India tersebut berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya, walau Fang tahu, berkali-kali pundak Gopal terlihat gemetar, ingin menumpahkan air mata dukanya. Tidak lama Gopal kemudian pergi, dengan satu isakan yang bisa didengar oleh Fang.

Ah, nampaknya air mata Gopal jatuh juga.

Dan Fang sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Pikirannya masih menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi belaka. Bahwa Fang akan segera bangun dari tidurnya, dan kembali berangkat kuliah bersama semua kawan-kawannya—bersama Boboiboy. Berkali-kali Fang mengingatkan pikirannya untuk bangun— _ **bangun**_ , ini semua hanyalah mimpi, jadi Fang harus bangun.

Namun _tidak bisa_.

Fang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa nisan di depannya adalah nisan Boboiboy—kawan baiknya, sahabatnya, orang yang—

— _dicintainya._

Rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun air matanya tidak kunjung keluar. Mungkin ia sudah puas menangis ketika waktu itu—waktu di mana ia menemukan bahwa… Boboiboy… meninggal. Mungkin sekarang air matanya sudah mengering, hingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Mungkin Fang sudah tidak tahu harus merasakan apalagi. Kesedihan? Kemarahan? Fang dapat merasakan semua emosinya bercampur menjadi satu, hingga ia mendapati pikirannya kosong, entah Fang harus berbuat apa, bersikap apa.

Semuanya, nampak kabur di pikiran Fang.

Kalau boleh ia berharap, ia ingin agar waktu terulang, ingin agar ia bisa menyelematkan Boboiboy agar kini ia tidak perlu berdiri di depan batu nisannya. Ingin agar semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, ingin agar ia bisa tertawa bersama dengan pria bertopi jingga itu lagi.

 _Ingin. Ingin. Ingin._

Semuanya hanya harapan belaka.

.

.

Lama Fang terdiam di depan batu nisan Boboiboy, membiarkan hujan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga ia memikirkan sebuah ide gila.

* * *

.

.

.

Kediaman rumah Ying nampak sepi malam itu.

Hujan besar disambangi oleh petir membuat semua orang enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka yang nyaman, lebih memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut di atas kasur. Apalagi mereka semua tengah berduka sekarang, mungkin tidur lebih baik, daripada larut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus tanpa henti.

Terkecuali seseorang.

Fang tengah menatap sendu jendela rumah Ying, memastikan bahwa lampu kamar tersebut sudah dimatikan, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya mungkin kini sudah terlelap, jatuh ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Ia mendekati jendela kamar tersebut, perlahan membukanya dengan kekuatan bayangnya—sangat perlahan, terima kasih kepada hujan dan bunyi guntur yang menyamarkan semua bunyi decitan yang ditimbulkan Fang.

Iris merah marunnya membulat begitu menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari berada di atas rak di samping meja tempat tidur Ying. Fang segera menggunakan jurus jemari bayangnya, mengendap perlahan, untuk mengambil apa yang ia cari.

Dapat.

Jendela kamar Ying segera ia tutup, dan Fang segera melompat, pergi menjauhi rumah Ying. Jantung Fang berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Ia baru saja mencuri sesuatu, dan ia takut dengan kemungkinan yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

* * *

.

Jam tangan kuasa Ying berada di tangannya sekarang, dan Fang menatap jam tangan tersebut, lekat-lekat. Ia tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi ia mempunyai sebuah ide gila di pikirannya.

Fang melepaskan jam kuasa bayangnya, kini beralih memakai jam kuasa Ying. Ia tidak begitu yakin bagaimana ia akan melakukan ini semua, namun Fang mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Jika—jika kuasa Ying adalah tentang waktu. Maka—maka mungkin Fang bisa… melakukan sesuatu.

Untuk menyelamatkan Boboiboy.

"Ugh—" Fang menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi akan pikirannya.

Jika waktu bisa berhenti akan jam tangan ini. Jika waktu bisa terulang kembali akan jam tangan ini. Jika waktu bisa diperlambat maupun dipercepat akan jam tangan ini. Maka… tidak ada salahnya… jika ia mencoba…

…untuk mengembalikan waktu, kepada hari itu. Hari di mana, semuanya belum terlambat.

"Argh!" Fang merasakan kepalanya pusing, dan sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya—ia sempat merasakan waktu berhenti, lalu kembali seperti semula. Ia sempat merasakan waktu berulang, namun hanya dalam momen di mana kini ia tengah memakai jam tangan Ying saja sekarang. Ia bahkan sempat merasakan waktu menjadi cepat, lalu menjadi lambat—namun ia tidak bisa—walau ingin. "Kumohon—" Fang menggigit bibir, menutup matanya kembali.

Fang mungkin sering bingung dengan para manusia yang menyembah Tuhan mereka. Mengeluarkan doa, dan berharap kepada Tuhan, agar keinginan mereka terkabul.

Awalnya ia bingung. _Kenapa para manusia meminta sesuatu—kepada suatu eksistensi yang kemungkinan tidak ada?_

Namun kali ini saja, Fang ingin berharap, berharap kepada _Tuhan_.

Bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Kumohon…" Fang mendesis, kepalanya makin terasa pusing, dan ia memegang tangannya yang memakai jam tangan erat-erat. "Kumohon… tolong kembalikan aku ke dalam masa itu…" air matanya kembali menetes. "…aku akan melakukan apa saja… kumohon—"

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

Hingga Fang berhenti, menghapus air matanya. Berpikir bahwa semua ini sia-sia. Bahwa semua ide gilanya untuk menyelamatkan Boboiboy memang hanya wacana belaka, dan ia tidak akan mungkin mengembalikan waktu.

Kakinya beranjak untuk melangkah, dan Fang merasakan bahwa lantai tersebut licin. Ia jatuh, terpeleset, kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras, dan pusing yang ia rasakan sepertinya bertambah hebat.

Hal terakhir yang Fang lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, adalah kupu-kupu.

Kupu-kupu, terbang, dalam jumlah yang banyak, mengelilinginya. Kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya.

* * *

…

..

.

 _ **Fang? Fang… bangun.**_

.

..

…

* * *

 **Boboiboy © Monsta Studio**

B - u - t - t - e - r - f - l - y

A Boboiboy **fic** by **lunallachi**

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Romance/Angst

 _Alternate Reality, slash, out of character, modified age_

 _ **No profit was made from this story**_

* * *

 _To Be Continued.._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Halo, iya Luna lagi nyemplung ke fandom Boboiboy. Doain ya semoga fic ini bakal selesai sampai tamat, harusnya sih, ga panjang. Cuma tergantung ada waktu atau ngetiknya doang di tengah kesibukan mahasiswa tingkat akhir, sobs.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, saya sangat mengapresiasinya.

 _Saran, komentar, dan kritik akan sangat membantu. **:)**_


End file.
